


Crawling

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: warning, SU, may be slightly OoC; Ron’s been royally mad at his ‘friends’ since their 6th year.  Why? What had happened that as so terrible?  Now, five years later, Hogwarts is hosting a reunion.  Will everything be solved?  Or, will it become even worse?





	Crawling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer:  Nope, I don’t own the universe, or the songs, therefore that being said….

summary - warning, SU, may be slightly OoC; Ron’s been royally mad at his ‘friends’ since their 6th year.  Why? What had happened that as so terrible?  Now, five years later, Hogwarts is hosting a reunion.  Will everything be solved?  Or, will it become even worse?

A/N: Okay, one night I waned to write a story, and this started out as an original fic, but then after the first sentence I changed my mind. Anyway…Oh, also...I don't hate Ron...even if it does seem like it, I don't.  He just happened to be the character that I felt like using...so try not to be mad at me...for making him do what he does. 

~~> > > > > >>~~

Crawling

~~> > > > > >>~~

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real_

It’s not like he chose to love her.  But… it’s not like I actually did anything to stop it either.  Harry knew that I had feelings for Hermione, he knew it, even after me and Hermione broke up, that I still had feelings for her.  Actually, if she asked me to get back together with her, everyone knows that I would say yes in a heartbeat.

People still ask why all of us aren’t friends anymore.  Everywhere you go you can hear people from school still talking about it, even after five years.  Hermione probably says it was because she would never be able to live the way she always imagined how she wanted to live.  Bet she never imagined her perfect life to be with Draco Malfoy.  They made it official the day after graduation.

Harry probably says it was because we all had to share the glory for everything that “He” did, Harry was always selfish.

But if you would ask me, I would say it was because that, the one and only night that was special to me once every year, the best person I ever knew, went behind my back and took the only person I ever loved with him.

I think even Dumbledore is still shocked that he didn’t see this one coming.  Everywhere it was always “The Dream Team”, the “The Dynamic Three-o”, and of course, “Harry, Ron and Hermione”.  

Every bad thing has always happened to me, from when I was born poor, in second year when Ginny was practically dead, in third year almost getting killed by a big black dog, and in sixth year losing the love of my life.

It’s been almost five years now, and tonight is our reunion.  Don’t get me wrong.  I’m excited to see Dean and them, but I just wish that they didn’t have to be there.

~~> > > > > >>~~

I walked in.  At first, I didn’t notice that everyone was staring at me.   I was too occupied trying to scope _them_ out.

That’s when it hit me, everyone was staring, not just because I entered the Great Hall, but because I was right across the hall from, surprise, surprise, it was the one and only, high-almighty god himself, Harry friggen Potter.

_Crawling in my skin,_ _These wounds they will not heal,_ _Fear is how I fall,_ _Confusing what it real_

I tried to ignore all the silent whispering coming from everyone around me; I tried to forget that Potter was across the hall from me.  And it worked… until Draco and Hermione walked in.  That’s when it dawned, no matter what, I was going to follow through with my plans, tonight no matter what, and people would never forget it.

~~> > > > > >>~~

I sat down at my assigned seat, it wasn’t fair.  Adults should be able to sit wherever the heck they felt like it.  I sure hope Dumbledore had reasons for putting me, Potter, and the new Malfoy at the same table.

Dumbledore always had his bizarre reasoning, that was just Dumbledore.  But putting us three together was bizarre beyond bizarre, it was just down right stupid.

Maybe it was better this way.  For my plan, and me at least.  Ha!  It _was_ better this way, I get to leave a scar on both of their hearts just as they did to mine.  I get to leave a scar that won’t go away, not tomorrow, not next week.  Never.

_There’s something inside me,_ _That pulls beneath the surface,_ _Consuming,_ _Confusing,_ _This lack of self-control,_ _I fear is never ending,_ _Controlling_

~~> > > > > >>~~

Small talk passed for most of the evening.  Dean spilt firewhiskey on his dressrobe, he never could hold his alcohol.  It was going fine, until that is, somebody, I don’t even know who it was, asked about us.

Everybody got quiet, perfect timing.  I stood up, laughing silently. 

“My guess is that everybody wants to know why we don’t talk anymore.  Am I right?”  I didn’t even wait for an answer.  Everyone was in some type of state of shock.  “In sixth year, my sixteenth birthday….” I breathed deep.  “Harry Potter took the one person I cared about.  He took Hermione Granger, who was my girlfriend at the time, and shagged her.  Of course, this was all happening while he was dating, or should I say friends with benefiting, my sister

_This lack of self-control,_ _I fear is never ending_

You know what the best present I got that year was?  Walking in on them, followed by my sister walking up beside me.  I’m sure seeing her ‘boyfriend’ shagging some other girl was a grand old site,” I stopped and picked up my glass of champagne. 

“Thank you.  Thank you so much Harry Potter and Hermione…Malfoy, for always being there.  To Harry and Hermione,” I raised my glass and watched as everyone else followed, slowly, but they did follow.

“To Harry and Hermione,” They all said.

With that, I pulled out the muggle gun from my robes.  I saw Hermione drop her glass.  

_I felt this way before,_ _So insecure,_

I took the gun and put it to my forehead.

  
_There’s something inside me,_ _That pulls beneath the surface_

I looked around, and finally kept my eyes on the sight that was in front of me.

_Consuming,_ _Confusing_

Hermione.

Hermione was crying.

And you would never believe who was comforting her.  Harry Potter.

Didn’t he ever learn?

_This lack of self-control,_ _I fear is never ending,_ _Controlling_

I pulled the trigger, and the last thing I heard was Hermione Granger screaming, the love of my life did care for me.  And I just committed suicide, isn’t it ironic, don’t you think?

_Crawling in my skin,_ _These wounds they will not heal,_ _Fear is how I fall,_ _Confusing what it real  
_


End file.
